Allow Yourself
by DeyoChan
Summary: Makoto and Ami are been harboring feelings for one another. Trying to figure out what to do, each girl decides to ask their friends what would they do. Things went better than neither of them would have been expecting and now Ami is trying to hold hands with her girlfriend without blushing to death.
1. At the Parlor

_Hello!_

 _So long no see guys!_

 _So it's my birthday (YAY another decade) and I know I told you guys that I'd post a ReiMinako FF soon...but unfortunately I can't because I'm still checking their grammar issues_ _(yeah they're more than one FF) so for now here its's another Ami/Mako Fluff story._

 _But as soon as we're done with Ami and Mako's ARC we'll get to read like 4 new FF about Rei and Minako's early relationship!_

 _I hope you like it._

 _ **Also, I want to thank my BetaReader:**_ demonoid phenomenon.

 _Girl, thank you so much! I know I say this a lot but without you the grammar on my FF would unleash the grammar NAZIS ire!_

* * *

 **"ALLOW YOURSELF"**

 **BY.** DeyoChan

 **PART I/VI**

 **MAKOTO AND THE WANNABE IDOL**

…

Not too long ago, Kino Makoto, a tall green-eyed brunette had realized she was harboring feelings a bit more elaborate towards her best friend, Mizuno Ami. She yearned to hear Ami's voice, her laugh, to see her sweet smile… to feel her light touch. She needed the mere fact of being around the bluenette.

She began to understand that what she felt for Ami just after hearing how Minako talked about her girlfriend, Hino Rei, adoration in her voice. All the feelings and emotions her blonde friend claimed to feel when she was around Rei, all the things the raven-haired girl loved about Minako, and the way she'd never get enough… it was exactly the way Makoto felt about Mizuno Ami for long.

 _Could it be?_

And then it hit her, and it hit her hard: Makoto wanted, no, she needed Ami in a more romantic way.

But Ami was a naturally shy girl, secretly a romantic girl; she loves to read cheesy romance novels and that one last and particular attribute gave Makoto the courage she was looking inside to ask her bluenette friend on a date out.

Unfortunately, every time the brunette was about to ask Ami out, she changed her mind and started over thinking. Until one day, someone made her gather the courage she needed.

…

A chirpy and bubbly blue-eyed blonde found a very distressed Makoto sitting alone in their usual spot in the Arcade one Thursday afternoon.

"What's up Mako-chan?" Minako asked her friend.

Seeing that her friend didn't even bother to look up at her, Minako waved her hand in front of Makoto's face, and in return got no answer. The brunette was so deep in thought that she was completely unaware of her surroundings, including Minako. She was looking directly at a random magazine in her hands (looking not reading it); concerned face and a deep frown were present on her soft features.

Minako took a seat beside her friend giving her a small push with her shoulder, no answer again. Now she started to frown, "M-a-k-o C-h-a-a-a-a-a-a-n," she singsonged her friend's name.

Still: No answer.

At this point, a devilish smirk appeared on the blonde's face. Stretching her right hand, her pinky finger on her mouth, she began to coating it in saliva. She popped said finger from between her lips, directing it towards Makoto's left ear. _That would do it_ , she quickly stick the wet finger in said ear moving it circularly all around Makoto's ear.

Immediately the brunette jumped in her seat shrieking in disgust.

"Eww-" Makoto pushes the blonde away from her, "What is wrong with you Minako-chan? Are you sticking your wet pinkie in random ears now as your distraction of the day or something? What does Rei-chan think about that?" She asked wiping her ear free from the sticky substance inside it with a napkin.

The brunette was pissed, she's scathing more than usual, Minako noticed. _But maybe she wasn't pissed at me but with another situation._ She decided to push a little.

"What's wrong Mako-chan?" Minako asks squeezing herself aside from Makoto nudging her playfully in the shoulder with hers.

After she cleaned her ear, Makoto folded her arms above the table and placed her forehead on them. She whispers something and Minako frowns unable to understand.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I said," Makoto lifted her face averting her gaze from the blonde, "-that next Saturday is Ami's birthday."

Minako blinked surprised a few times, "So... what about it?" she stop talking watching Makoto take a deep breath gloomily, "Kami, You forgot to buy Ami-chan's gift, didn't you?!"

"WHAT? Of course NOT!" she answered indignantly. "I brought her gift almost two months ago, before they were out of- Uhm; never mind." She trailed off.

Minako narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Why should I forget about it?" Makoto blushed, which only increased the blonde's curiosity, "Tell me Mako-chan!"

"No. It is a surprise only for her to see." The brunette answered shortly.

Minako smiled at the blush that seemed to own Makoto's cheeks.

"Okay, I'll let it pass," Minako murmured, "-for now."

A bit relived Makoto murmurs a soft, _'Thank you'_ lowering her gaze again.

Unable to stop herself, the blonde had to push her so-in-love friend. _It's sooo obvious that she's suffering because of Ami-chan._ _Oh Kami these two are to blind to see that their feelings for each other are reciprocated! I'm the goddess of love; I'm going to help my friends!_

"Mako-chan," Minako begun softly, "Why haven't you asked Ami-chan out? On a real date I mean."

Absently, Makoto murmured loud enough for Minako to hear her without thinking, "For the same damn reasons you didn't with Rei-chan when you realized your feelings for her. I am afraid she doesn't feels the sam-" green eyes were wide open and right hand on her mouth. Makoto tried to stop her lips from talking.

Too late, Minako understood almost everything she murmured.

A Cheshire-cat like smile adorns the blonde's face after her friend's confession, "Luckily Rei made a move as soon as she realized her feelings for me, I mean," she giggled, "I'm the goddess of lo-"

"No she didn't." Makoto said as a matter of fact interrupting her with a roll of her eyes, "Rei-chan was hell of afraid that you'd reject her, she never told me that before you got together but it was obvious she liked you for a while before she talked to you… before she even kissed you." She gloated at the sight of the blonde gaping at her words, "I'm sorry but all Ami, Usagi-chan and I saw that day were mouths indeed working that afternoon but not in a chatting way may I add." She smirked at the silent and blushing blonde friend, "So why, may I ask, the senshi and _Goddess_ of love was _afraid_ of being rejected if you was so confident about yours and Rei-chan's feelings?" Now Minako was gawking at her, "-you should know better, that this is damnn hard and-"

Not liking to be teased, Minako played her best card, "You are the senshi of _courage_. Act like it and have some balls and go get the girl."

Now was Makoto's turn to stay quiet, her jaw went slack, "Touché." She sighed defeated.

Tired; the brunette bend over the table crossing her arms over this again resting her chin above the bend in her forearms sighing heavily.

"Mako-chan, I'm just trying to say… that is pretty obvious that you like Ami-chan that way," Makoto blinked a few times trying to clear her mind, "She's your best friend, and by now you should know that even if she does not have feels for you, she won't take it the wrong way."

Makoto was quietly listening to Minako's statements, she knew Ami was all that and more, very much more, "Allow yourself to feel, to have love in your life." The blonde sighed before continuing, "You know she's very logical and I think she will try to understand what she's probably feeling towards you since the beginning and-"

Makoto interrupted her, "-and later she may will analyze her own situation and come to a proper conclusion. One that may involve her feelings and me…" Makoto began to sit straight in her place beaming in Minako's direction with every spoken word, her green eyes sparkling with joy, "-You are a genius Minako-chan!" and without any further explanation she dashed out of the Arcade. In seconds the blonde was alone in the table.

Shaking her head and chuckling, Minako took out her cellphone, scrolling down 'till she found out the name she was looking for surrounded by a bunch of small hearts fallowed by the word 'Fire Queen' she dialed her girlfriend's number.

One, two… six rings later Rei answered. _I hope you like my new profile pic and your new ringtone Rei-chan,_ she smirked noticing her girlfriend didn't pick up the phone as fast as usual.

"Hey Reiko, is Ami-chan still with ya'?" when she heard her girl answer her negatively, she smiled before talking again, "Perfect! Phase Number 1 is ready, I hope you make Ami-chan understand that she ought to date Mako-chan!" on the other side of the line, Rei was asking her something, "Oh! Nothing, it just seems Mako-chan just had an epiphany and she left-"

"Excuse me, Minako-chan?" She was interrupted by a male voice.

"Yeah, what is it Motoki-kun?" she asked the guy in front of her.

"We are going to close early today; and…" Minako gave him a look while the guy handed her a small piece of paper, "I will take that you are the one who's going to take care of the things Mako-chan ordered and ate." He said awkwardly and scratching the back of her blond head.

"Uh? Oh yeah, I'm still here Reiko," Minako sighed holding her phone between her shoulder and cheek, "-I was saying that Mako-chan left me…" she took a look at the bill, "-with a big-ass bill! Damnit Mako-chan, what did you eat, a unicorn!?" she whined.

Rei's voice made her lose her focus on the check in front of her before she took out her wallet in order to cover Makoto's junk food intake. But she caught the last thing Rei said about Ami's early behavior.

"Ami-chan said WHAT about watching us kiss!? Wow…naughty girl. I will remember doing it more often then, not that I'd mind to do so, your lips taste so good all the time Rei-chan." She purred proudly nodding her head the last sentence, cavalierly ignoring Motoki.

Motoki's eyes widened at Minako's bluntness on the phone, "Uh, Minako-chan…"

"Sh… Motoki-kun be quiet. I'm talking to the best kisser I've ever meet and love of my life and you keep on interrupting me!"

The boy turned five shades of red taking the money and walking away from the bubbly blonde. Rei told her about Ami's reaction to her teasing, Minako couldn't be more proud of her girlfriend.

"That girl is always so logical…" Minako stood on her feet gathering her things while hearing Rei, "Did I hear you say that Ami-chan is not with you anymore?" humming her answer the blonde says, "I just hope that Mako-chan knows what she's doing." Chuckling along with Rei the blonde began to walk out the Arcade, "You're right love; those two are made for each other… See ya' in a bit I hope you have no plans for tonight or for tomorrow morning, I'm on my way to the shrine. I love you Reiko."

Walking to the Arcade's exit, the blonde made her way towards Rei's Shrine. Maybe together, both of them can wait to have some news from her friends that night.

 _Or maybe we could spend some time to each other_ … _and by that I mean using my mouth and tongue but not for just talking. Yeah, I could definitely wait and ease worry about Mako and Ami-chan's situation with Rei tonight._

With that in mind, Minako hastened her walk towards Rei's Shrine.

 **::TBC::**

* * *

 _ **Leave a RWV or follow it, it's already finished, I'll just update each week or so, sooner if you ask via RWV or pm.**_

 _ **Jan 24 2017**_

 _*IT'S MY PARTY AND I CRY OF I WANT TO...CRY IF I WANT TO...*_

 _Okay 'till next Chapter! xD_


	2. The talk

_**Hi!**_

 _ **Thanks for the Rvws and the nice words over the PMs for those who still reading SMoon FF, this one is for you dudes!**_

* * *

 **"ALLOW YOURSELF"**

 **By:** DeyoChan

 **PART II/VI**

 **AMI AND THE MIKO**

...

That evening a bluenette was at her friend's place having tea at the Shrine with her after they were done studying. Said bluenette was really missing her best friend's company that afternoon.

The blue-eyed girl smiled at the last memory of her best friend, Kino Makoto: The brunette kissed her cheek after school right after telling her that she needed to be at the Arcade; she said something about meeting Minako-chan there.

Distracted from her studies she sighed again. Her name was Mizuno Ami, she was the best student in her school but so much to her distress she found herself in the same situation as many others teens: Confused, anxious and stressed, because she didn't know what to do when it came to her emotions, and even the less, she didn't know how to act when Makoto, was around her. She used to e-mail her friend as soon as she got home, ask her about school errands, if she had some trouble with her math homework...She did everything to be as much as she could to stay in touch with Makoto.

Suddenly the bluenette found herself yearning for a group study session, but every time she thought about a study plan her mind drifted to teaching Makoto the new mathematical formula, alone, in a very suggestive way.

Unlike Makoto, who liked to solve her things by herself without asking for any kind of help if she could, Ami needed someone who could help her understand the situation and provide a different point of view.

Taking a deep breath she began to talk about her recent discovered feelings and her semi-lewd feelings/fantasies she'd been having for her best friend. Rei was paying attention nodding once in a while listening to her very carefully.

Ami went to her friend's asking for some advice, anything will be good, she took any recommendation Rei could gave her,it couldn't be worse than having those lustful thoughts towards Makoto. She began to explain her feelings taking a deep breath after she was done.

"Ami-chan you are making big fuss about all this." Finally Rei sighed, "It's not that much of an issue, you like the girl, so what are you waiting for? Ask her out." Miko held Ami's gaze smiling softly, "Believe me, it's obvious she likes you back."

Ami was notoriously horrified by the bold suggestion.

"O-obvious li-like y-you and-," Ami pointed at Rei's direction, "-Minako?"

"Uhm, I don't know if we are that obvious." Rei answered thoughtfully.

Nodding and smiling softly the bluenette grinned when she saw Rei's face colored by a soft blush, "Kay then, it's so obvious that even Usagi-chan suggested that you too look very cute together," she raised both eyebrows, surprised, "Did you hear me? USAGI noticed!" she smacked a hand on her forehead dramatically.

Wide eyed, the bluenette tried to use common sense and logic, "I-I don't know Rei-chan, it could be my hormones or simple curiosity." She tried to justify her physical attraction to her best friend, "I mean, we all got needs from time to time and we learn to deal with them, and watching you with Minako-chan the other day… you know you two are not exactly what one will call discrete!" She said through clenched teeth unable to hold her thoughts anymore.

Trying not to tease her shy friend, Rei's soft smile turned into a smirk behind the cup her left hand now held in front of her lips, 'It's good to know Ami-chan could feel some things watching my beautiful girlfriend kissing me…Ami's such an adorable thing.'

"Ami-chan, you like Mako-chan. And you want to do the same things Mina and I do…at least the ones that we can show in public," was her simple answer. 'Oh Kami, I have to stop you right there, poor thing is going to explode if I keep teasing her'.

Indeed, Ami's face was so red that she could pass for the twin of a tomato. "N-no that's...it's n-not that, it couldn't be possible Rei-chan." She stammers wide eyed. "Kami, what Minako-chan has done to you Rei-chan, you are teasing me non stop!"

Rising her eyebrow, questioning Ami's answer, the raven-haired girl analyzed the situation before her genius friend.

"Let's get this straight shall we?"

"Okay-" Ami was nodding her head when Rei's amused giggles stopped her.

"Uhm, wrong term, but you know what I mean," Miko said smiled attracting Ami's full attention with the soft joke, "You think Mako-chan is funny." She said as a matter of fact, the bluenette nodded without saying a word, "You think Mako-chan is pretty." Ami turned even redder; bowing her head she nodded again, "You like to spend time with her…alone." Ami whispered a quiet yes, "-Uhm you spent time with all of us-" she nodded, "-but you'd rather be with Mako-chan…a-l-o-n-e-?" Ami stared at Rei locking blue with amethyst eyes, "I see…one last thing." Rei asked suddenly a bit in a more serious way leaning forward in an accomplice gesture.

Ami locked her gaze in Rei's, not breathing and not moving, just waiting for whatever she was about to say. She nodded once again averting her gaze away from the raven-haired girl.

"When you said you saw me and Mina…I mean when you saw her kissing the daylights outta me-" Rei said softly, a devilish smile appeared in her face, "You wished that instead of me and her, it was-" Ami cut Rei's words.

"Yes." Ami cut Rei's sentence, "I wished it was me greeting Mako-chan in front of my friends kissing her, that way..." not liking the Rei's smug face, Ami added, "Although I would do it more properly." She huffed crossing her arms looking away unnerved.

Unable to keep said smirk off her face, her desires to tease at her friend won Rei's internal battle, "With tongue and everything?"

Ami was notably shocked by such a statement but she closed her eyes sighing deeply nodding her head. Chuckling softly at the tempting images Rei's brain offered her, now she was smirking. She couldn't help herself.

"Oh my… Ami-chan! Such a perverted mind you have!" she said feigning shock, left hand over her heart.

"Hey!" the bluenette growled, "I'm not the one that fu- that was about to have intercourse in the parking lot last week and got caught red handed by one of my best friends!" Ami hissed pointing out last's week events.

That was supposed to be a secret between the two blondes and me!

Wide eyed, Rei was silence for a few seconds with a stoic facial expression, 'Kami-sama…Usagi couldn't keep quiet about this!' she internally cursed at her friend.

Rei cleared her throat loudly, "Er, okay…I think we got sidetracked Ami-chan," a permanent blush was settled on her face when she regained composure before talking cavalierly ignoring Ami's words.

Ami nodded smiling pleased with her friend's refocus on the subject, but she wasn't about to let go the chance to tease Miko, "Don't worry, I won't judge you Rei-chan, neither have I judged Minako-chan," Rei gave Ami a puzzled look, "I get that we get some urges and things could get out of our control quite quickly but Rei-chan… in the movie theater's parking lot, really? Kami-sama! Couldn't you wait at least fifteen minutes to get to Minako-chan's apartment?!"

"That's not the point right now, Ami-chan!" Miko roared. Her face was even redder than Ami's. "And by the way we would never do that for the first time in a parking lot! Things just… got out of hand a little bit."

"According to Usagi-chan there was PLENTY of hands back there!" Ami quipped smiling satisfied at her friends red face.

Laughing, Ami enjoyed a blissful moment her own ability to backfire Rei's attempts to tease her. Miko took the opportunity to talk to her a bit more seriously.

"You know…" the bluenette sighed listening to her friend's deep voice, "It's pretty obvious Mako-chan fancies you. In a very protective and romantic way I mean." At that Ami looked Rei directly in the eye, wide open blue orbs to meet amethyst ones in surprise, "C'mon, you're the only genius in this Shrine Ami-chan!" the miko threw her arms up in exasperation.

The bluenette went quiet again; a slight frown adorned her features. Really deep in thought, she was pondering pros and cons about the whole situation. Rei sighed.

"So…" Ami finally spoke after a few silent minutes, "Are you sure I should ask Mako out?"

Rei nodded, "That or say yes if she asks you first!" and then she adds, "Allow yourself to feel before you think Ami-chan, you'd be surprise of what that can give you."

"Did it work for you Rei-chan?" Rei went silent not understanding exactly what she meant, "Feeling before thinking." Watching Miko give her a look of surprise Ami added, "I know…we all know that you began to feel different towards Minako-chan long ago before you decided to kiss her."

Scratching the back of her head Miko sighed a bit embarrassed.

"That's why I keep telling you to let your heart lead your way and…-" Ami frowned, Kami this girl doesn't believe in the heart leading your way thing, "Okay, let your Autonomic and Central Nervous System to do their thing and allow yourself to follow the feeling and their toxins will unleash on you."

Beaming at Rei's scientific explanation, Thanks for the effort Rei-chan, the bluenette smiled nodding shyly with a hint of red in her cheeks, "You know… next Saturday-"

"-Is your birthday, we all know that sweetheart." Rei held Ami's left hand over the table squeezing it softly with a sweet smile; "If you want we can move the celebration to Sunda-" she didn't get to finish talking when Ami interrupted.

"That would be perfect. See you girls Sunday! Thank you Rei-chan, I have to go!" in a hurry Ami gathered her books, saying goodbye to her friend and quickly ran out from her room.

Dumbfounded, Rei was looking at Ami's spot on the table pondering all the things Ami shared with her.

Suddenly a low-bass and buzzing melody brought her back from her mental journey.

Startled, Miko reached for her cellphone at the bottom of her school briefcase smiling at the unknown ring tone and to the new picture on its screen.

She chuckled lightly looking at Minako's –blowing her a kiss- contact picture framed with her contact name Your Goddess of love ;) while the melody's chorus went on:

 _ ***I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (uh-huh), But you keep fronting (uh-huh)'**_

 _ **Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh), But I ain't seen nothing…***_

Rei stared intently at her phone blinking and listening to the seductive melody for a few seconds.

 _When the hell did Minako change all this in my phone?_

After five or so seconds of listening to the highly suggestive lyrics and melody she slid the green button answering the phone call.

She heard Minako's sweet voice greeting her by her nickname, smiling she answers her, "Hey love," Minako replies from her side of the line asking her about Ami, "Uhm she's not here anymore, she left a few minutes ago, why?"

Carefully she heard Minako explain what she get from Makoto at the Crown Arcade and what she had realized, and that maybe she was about to ask their bluenette friend out.

"That's great, love! I think that I made Ami-chan understand that she has nothing to fear but a hell of a lot to lose if she doesn't try at least." Rei listened to Minako telling her that Makoto just left the Arcade moments ago, "She dashed out too? Wow, these too have so much in common…" Miko said, she could hear muffled sounds on the other side of the line, "Mina, what's that? Are you still there?" the blonde made an affirmative noise, and then she started to ramble grumpily, "What was that?" the blonde repeated that Makoto had just left her, "That's normal you just said that she had an-" Rei couldn't understand, because Minako's shrieking and whining at the words: check and Unicorn!?

Rei could heard her girlfriend complaining and she chuckled at Minako's situation, "C'mn love, pay the damn bill, next time and I'll pay for whatever you eat at the Arcade," she told her softly and she could hear what it sound like a zipper bag opening and grumpy complains, "Oh and let me tell you, Ami-chan thinks that it's sexy that I kiss you the way I do every time I greet you after school, she even agreed she'd do it with Mako-chan with tongue and everything!"

Apparently Minako found her voice again saying in a very suggestive tone a bunch of promises, _Alluring promises to ravish my lips,_ Rei blushed at what her blonde girlfriend purred seductively.

"I think what she meant is that she wished the two girls kissing in her group of close friends were her and Mako-chan." Rei said with a low chuckle, listening to her girlfriend quarreling with the Arcade waiter.

Chuckling again Rei finished updating her girlfriend.

"Well that's pretty much what happened over here love. Ami-chan was awfully deep in thought when she ran out the Shrine. One thing is for sure, she IS going to accept Mako-chan's invitation or ask her for a date herself." Minako squealed excitedly, "Yeah, I think at the end she recognized that her feelings are that, just feelings and not a damn atomic bomb, neither is another reaction from her body responding to certain stimulation." That girl, always so logical, Minako sighed, Rei practically could feel her rolling her blue-eyes, "Yeah, but that's the way she is and we love Ami-chan that way Mina. They are made for each other."

The blonde asked again about Ami, "Uh? Uhm, yeah she left not long ago. Why?" Minako wanted to confirm she heard well and the bluenette was not at Rei's anymore.

Minako dodged Rei's last question telling her that she was on her way the Shrine and she was hoping Rei had no plans for either tonight or tomorrow early morning. When Minako hung up the phone, Rei was shell-shocked unable to ask any further.

 _Did Minako just imply that she's going to spend the night… here, with me?!_

* * *

 _ **Like it? Hate it?**_

 _ **A rvw would be great!**_

 _ **F/N:**_ _The song that Rei's phone played was "Buttons" by: The PussyCat Dolls._


	3. The koi pond

**_Hi!_**

 _Thanks for the Rvws and the nice words, for those who still reading SMoon FF, this one is for you dudes!_

 ** _Happy Valentines day!_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _A/N:_**

 _English is not my native language so bare with me and if you spot any grammar/typing error please be nice and let me know via MP if you want._

 _ **GRAMMAR NAZIS BE NICE! Please?**_

* * *

 **ALLOW YOURSELF**

 **By:** DeyoChan

 **PART III**

 **AMI AND MAKOTO**

 **…**

 **MAKOTO**

When she left the Arcade, Makoto was walking briskly in search of her best friend and lover to be?

Lost in her thoughts, she stopped in the middle of the park just halfway to her apartment. She smiled, recalling that if one turned right, she could get to Ami's. Taking a deep breath, she looked in that direction, gathering some courage to go to her friend's and ask her for a moment alone to talk.

She halted halfway to Ami's, cellphone in hand. Better check if she's at home. She looked for her friend's contact info, smiling when she found Ami's number. She quickly dialed the number before losing her courage. She waited, listening to the ringing. One, two…and after five rings the voice mailbox answered, and Ami's voice greeted her:

 ** _'Hi, this is Ami, I cannot answer you at this moment, sorry. Call me later. '_**

 _'Great,'_ Makoto huffed and snorted. Frustrated, she hung up. Slowly, she walked towards the lake, in which she can clearly see near the surface a pair of koi fish. Grinning at the sight, she bent over to take a better look at them. _'Ami's always been fond of this kind of fish,'_ she thought, remembering her crush's likes.

As she waved her hand over the water, it hit her. Ami wasn't supposed to be at cram school or at home. She was at Rei's, helping her with some project.

"This is just great. Now I've lost my chance to talk to her…" the brunette pinched the bridge of her nose, annoyed. "How I envy you little buddy." She was talking to the fish that was lazily floundering close to the surface. "I wish I could be as stolid and brave as you are." She sighed tiredly. "Maybe Minako's right, and I-" she clenched in her hands a little box inside her school briefcase.

Rising to her feet, she decided to take a seat at a nearby bench and watch the sunlight. "It's just that this cowardice and fear of mine outweighs what it is I am supposed to represent: **Courage**."

With a weary sigh, she rested the back of her head on the back of the bench, closing her eyes, thinking again.

"I'm such a coward…" Makoto chastised herself, "I'm not worthy of the Senshi of Courage title."

After a few seconds lost in thought, a pair of small and very soft, warm hands covered her eyes. A slightly amused chuckle was heard, and a warm voice that confirmed to Makoto that, indeed, she knew the owner of the soft and wonderful touch over her eyelids.

"Guess who?" A cotton candy-like voice whispered close to Makoto's ear. Shivers ran down to the brunette's spine instantly. "Are you talking about someone Iknow?"

Makoto's heart was beating like mad in excitement at the uncertainty heard in the familiar voice.

 _'Oh kami, it's Ami…And she's whispering into my ear!'_

….

 **AMI**

Ami was walking towards Makoto's apartment rather quickly after leaving Hikawa Shrine. Judging by the time, Makoto may already be at her apartment. If not, I'll simply wait for her in the hallway.

 _'I have to tell her today before the little courage Rei-chan helped me to find goes away.'_

Taking a shortcut through the way that divided Makoto's path from hers, she took the left path with a smile, walking determinedly to her destination: Makoto's apartment.

She was about to take the turn-off to the left side, when a loud-and annoying-sound, a distinctive pop melody, startled her. Paying close attention to the ringtone and its lyrics, an instant blush spread furiously across her cheeks. She began rummaging in the bottom of her school bag trying to shut it down, it was her cellphone!

 ** _**I kissed a girl and I liked it…the taste of her cherry chap stick…I kissed a girl just to try it... I hope my boyfriend don't…-**_**

Her eyes opened wide in surprise. Minako's profile picture was greeting her,doing the 'thumbs up' sign with both hands, smiling enthusiastically while the music played in the background, waiting for Ami to slide the screen in order to read the message her bubbly blonde friend sent her.

 _'When and how do you manage to change my phone settings, Minako? Without me noticing it!'_

The message was short and clear:

 _ **~~Hey blue, green is looking for ya' ;B**_

 ** _Pleeeease, allow yourself to feel before thinking!_**

 _ **And while you're at it, why not let Mako-chan feel ya' too? :P ~~**_

Huffing indignantly, the bluenette turned off her phone without bothering to read the other two messages that the blonde sent after the first one.

Putting her cellphone away, Ami began to walk again towards her friend's apartment, but an auburn mane, hanging in a close bench by the koi lake, got her attention.

 _'Could it be?'_

…

 _"I'm such a coward…"_ Makoto's voice chastised herself grimly, _"I'm not worthy of the Senshi of Courage title."_

Smiling at her luck, Ami walked quietly and gingerly until she reached the back of the bench to confirm that her eyes weren't tricking her. The one that sounded a bit sour was indeed Makoto.

Taking a deep breath, the bluenette gathered her thoughts and did something really out of character for her.

"Guess who?" she put her hands over Makoto's eyelids, whispering the question very close to the girl's ear. She was pleased to see the brunette's body quaver instantly when her breath hit the back of her ear. "Are you talking about someone I know?" she added, a bit bolder, without removing her hands from the other girl's eyes.

Makoto tried to utter a word a couple of times and failed miserably, her mouth only gaping at said attempts. So instead of talking, she delicately placed her trembling hands over Ami's, holding them tight for a second before, oh so slowly, she began to pull them away from her face so she could look directly into Ami's blue eyes once her own eyes were uncovered. She could see Ami's upside down face beaming back at her, a soft blush coloring her cheeks.

Neither of them seemed to notice that their hands were still intertwined for longer than needed. Ami was the one who noticed this first. Letting Makoto's hands go, she smirked internally when she noticed the semi-pout on the brunette's face when skin contact was broken, but soon enough a smile came back to said brunette when Ami's hands were placed right beside each side of her head, a few centimeters away from Makoto's wavy hair.

After a moment of longing and devoted stares, Makoto was the one who spoke. "A-Ami-c-chan," she stammered, "-I-I tried to call you a few minutes ago, but the voice mail answered it and-" the brunette's eyes went open with embarrassment. I definitely shouldn't be telling her this!

Slightly tilting her head, the bluenette frowned a bit. A slight blush adorned her cheeks once more. "I-uhm, I think the battery ran out." She said with a shrug, "But since I'm here..." she smiled again, looking down at the brunette's worried face, "-c-can we talk, Mako-chan?"

Blinking rapidly, the Thunder Senshi straightened in her seat, gulping heavily. She was nodding so quickly that Ami couldn't help but giggle at the sudden nervousness of her still best friend.

Nodding as well, Ami graciously removed herself from the back of the bench so she could take a seat beside Makoto.

Aware that their shoulders were slightly touching, Makoto patiently kept quiet,waiting for Ami to speak.

 _'Funny, I feel nervous, but in a good nervous way…is this okay?'_ Makoto's heart was beating fast, maybe the fastest it ever had, as far as she could remember. _'She was the one who asked for a chat…so should I wait for her to speak? Should I talk to her before she does? Kami, what do I do?!'_ Unable to take it anymore, the brunette decided to interrupt their self-imposed silence. _'Just be subtle Makoto…'_

"You are kinda quiet there, even for you. What's on your mind, Ames?" _Oh shit! No, no, no! Don't call her Ames!_

Ami chuckled taking off her glasses, putting them away in their case inside her school bag. "That's true. I'm quieter than usual," She sighed, "But that's because I'm-"

"Thinking, I know." Makoto helped her by adding.

"You know me so well," Ami blushed, "And also, it is a very beautiful sunset."

"Not as beautiful as you are." Makoto said out loud instantly. She blushed as hard as Mars heels when she notices the aggravation.

Taken by surprise at the sudden statement, Ami looked up to face the brunette next to her before turning her gaze to where the sun was beginning to hide beneath the lake and the rays across the sky intertwined with the lonely clouds above their heads that September afternoon.

Taking a deep breath and sighing it back out, the bluenette began to talk softly. "Please do not take my silence as a bad sign, Mako, it's just that..." Shelooked down. A huge blush adorned her for the umpteenth time that day. "I do not know how to begin to speak coherently. Because I'm very nervous right here next to you." she said honestly.

Nodding in silence, despite knowing that Ami hadn't looked at her, Makoto waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts. If there is anyone whole and collected, it's Ami. If she's this tight now, it is better to let her think this through and-

"I'm going to be terribly honest with you, and I hope that you do not hate me for it, Makoto," Ami finally said, startling the brunette. A movement of assent over her shoulder and a barely audible 'kay', was the response of the girl leaning against her left side.

 _'Okay, here we go.'_

Taking a deep breath, the bluenette undid her grip on Makoto and turnedcompletely to her, one hand holding onto Makoto's as well.

"Mako, you make me feel things that I...haven't felt before. And I like to feel those things. I want to share them with you…Mako, if you want me to of course." She timidly approached, taking the brunette's other hand in hers. "I-I can be myself with you, I'm not ashamed of who or what I am." She held Makoto's hands tightly in hers, taking a deep breath again. "I love to listen to the way you laugh, and what I mean is, uhm,-"

She froze. She didn't expect to get so far with Makoto, not that she minded,but her brain just stopped working!

"I-I…I feel the same way, Ami-chan."

"You do?!" Ami asked incredulously. She smiled at Makoto when the latter nodded shyly. "In that case…" she trailed off nervously, "W-would you like to accompany me for dinner tomorrow night?"

Makoto was dumbfounded at Ami's forwardness, but smiled, asking rather quickly, "Only if you pick the place, and…just the two of us, right?" Ami nodded, smile plastered to her face, never letting go of Makoto's hands. Suddenly, she realized what day the next day was. "B-But tomorrow night is-"

"Precisely." The bluenette beamed at her, "It would make me very happy if you accepted a date with me on such a special day." A cute blush adorned Makoto's face while she nodded. "Besides, Rei-chan will let the other girls know the sudden change of plans."

"R-Rei-chan?"

"Yeah, uhm, that's a long...a really long story." Muttered the amused bluenette.

 **::TBC::**

* * *

 _So-..._

 ** _What do you guys think?_**

 _You know, some sort of feedback would be nice, it helps a lot as a writter and make me feel like I'm not talking to a wall..._ _I know ppl out there keep reading me xD._

 _ **Well...I'm starting to feel a little down due to the lack of rvws (and tons of readings ¬.¬ though) so expect very sporadic updates...fair is fair LOL.**_

 _ **R &R or follow this FF...my muse is feeling ill without her food (rwvs).**_

 _ **F/N: Ami's ringtone:** 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katie Perry._


	4. The planning

_**Hi ppl!**_

 _Thank you, thank you, thaaaank youuu guys for leaving a rwv and thanks to all those whom had sent me PMs, I really appreciate your feedback!_

 _Oh yeah, **GRAMMAR NAZIS BE NICE!**_

 _ **English** is **NOT** My native language, it is the **third** actually._

 _..._

 _ **A/N** :_

 _Some of you have been telling me that Ami seems a bit OoC but as I reply on the PMs, in DeyoChan's SM universe she's not that OoC, If you've read 'Bedtime Stories' you'll get what I mean. Ami was/is/and will be a super smart girl and therefore quite shy, but back in 'my' SilMil she knew she was damn smart and she liked to play shy and oblivious. But she was not like that...when I publish the story named 'Behind Closed Doors' (another Ami/Mako FF) you'll understand princess Mercury's personality a bit better. _

_But for now o_ _n with the reading!_

* * *

 **ALLOW YOURSELF**

 **By:** DeyoChan

 **PART IV/VI**

 **THE PLANNING**

...

Enjoying the comfortable silence established between them two, neither seems to notices that their hands were intertwined still, or if they did neither of them wants to break the spellbound moment looking each other's eyes.

Inadvertently, Makoto had begun to tilt her face slowly approaching Ami's. The bluenette smiled shyly anticipating what was coming, _She isn't pulling back! Go for it Mako._ The brunette's mind cheered her up. They were just a few centimeters away from brush their lips when, suddenly, a melody startled them. It was a somewhat sticky ringtone and it could be heard coming from the base of Makoto's briefcase.

Reluctantly pulling apart, groaning in displeasure, Makoto opens her briefcase finding her cellphone, ' _What the effin's going on? This is not my ring tone!'_

Ami giggled watching Makoto struggling to found her cellphone in a desperate attempt to silence the hideous melody. She was pulling her books out, notebooks and text books placing them next to them on the bench until she finally find the damn phone.

A small rectangular box wrapped in a cute blue ribbon caught Ami's attention. She decided to remain silent about it for now awaiting Makoto to answers her device.

 ** _**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me…Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me…Don't cha…Don't cha**_**

Makoto's cellphone was ringing with an unknown ringtone for her, if not for the irreverent and suggestive melody or Minako's and Rei's face kissing each other full on the lips as a contact photo, the brunette never have guess whom was calling her.

Noticing that it was just a text message sent by Minako, she let out an annoyed grunt.

The message read:

 ** _~~Allow yourself to feel, allow yourself to_**

 ** _dream &allow yourself to live. _**

**_Blue mirrors your feelings green. Tell her!~~_**

"Is everything alright Mako?" Ami asks seeing how uncomfortable Makoto's face suddenly took a more relaxed posture, she was smiling gently.

"Eh? Uh? Yeah, yeah it's just...sorry for the gruesome melody, it was a text from-"

"Minako-chan." Ami stated more than asking.

"How do you know that?" Makoto raised her eyebrows, puzzled at the accurate answer Ami gives her as she put her cellphone back in her briefcase again, making sure it was completely turned off.

"Let's just say...that she has done the same thing with my phone," Ami holds her own cellphone out, "What I still don't understand is how she does it. I swear I've never seen her take my phone away; much less saw her shuffle into my phone settings."

Makoto adds whispering smirking, "Maybe that's why Rei-chan is taking their thing so well despite being so different," smiling at the puzzled look Ami gives her, she adds, "Minako has apparently very _subtle_ hands."

Given that statement, the bluenette's face reaches a color that rivaled the spontaneous combustion, so Makoto decides to get back to the point of their meeting.

"Ames?" Makoto asks gathering her things back into her briefcase.

"Y-yeah?" Ami answered anxious.

The brainiac wanted to finish what they had been to do before Minako's text interrupt them, but she also wanted to ask what was in the box that Makoto kept so carefully hidden inside her briefcase. _'Curiosity killed the cat I think.'_

"I'd like escort you to your apartment." Makoto smiled standing in front of her offering her hand to walk beside her on her way.

Ami smiled and blushed pleased taking the offered hand, "I'd love to."

Hand in hand, paying no attention to the curious glances on their walk, Makoto and Ami walked chatting entertainingly about the upcoming night.

 _'This would be our official first date, and it's gonna happen on Ami's birthday!'_

…

When she said her farewell to Ami, Makoto just kissed softly on the cheek winking at her stunned face, whispering in her ear, "I really, really, want to kiss you, but I'll be a very respectful lady. And that kiss will only happen after taking you in a proper date, diner and after having fun with me. In that order; Mizuno Ami."

Smiling bemused Ami nods and waves her hand at her parting brunette companion and best friend watching her walking toward her own department.

Ami smiles again as she felt her cheek burn in the very place where Makoto has just softly kissed her; the brunette's gentle words were echoing in her head. She was in bed the last time she opened her cellphone and read a text from Rei that made her smile for the last time that day:

 ** _~~Follow your heart, follow your dreams._**

 ** _They can't be wrong, allow yourself to live!~~_**

For the first time in her life, the young brainiac thanked the fact she allowed herself to feel and act on her feelings and. For the first time in her life, she was happy to ignore the logical part of her brain that yelled at her to stay back and play safety in the loneliness of her heart.

…

 **::TBC::**

* * *

 ** _Well:_**

 _R &R if you like it, remember that reading a comment from you guys helps me a lot to bring myself to update sooner_ _!_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Makoto's ringtone: "Don'tcha" from "The pussycats dolls"_

 _Please notice that I write my stories first in Hebrew/Spanish (whatever language the inspiration comes) and then I translate them that's why it could take me some time to update, but I have this story finished in Hebrew so I'm translating it in order to update as soon as possible for you guys!_

 ** _I've never published a story if it's NOT finished._**

 ** _-at least finished in Hebrew-_**


	5. Happy Birthday

_**Hi!**_

 _Thank you, thank you, thaaaank youuu guys for leaving a rwv and thanks to all those whom had sent me PMs, I really appreciate your feedback!_

 _ **A/N** :_

 _ **-** _A few swears just to make this funny xD.__

 _\- Some of you have been telling me that Ami seems a bit OoC but as I reply on the PMs, in DeyoChan's SM universe she's not that OoC, If you've read 'Bedtime Stories' you'll get what I mean. Ami was/is/and will be a super smart girl and therefore quite shy, but back in 'my' SilMil she knew she was damn smart and she liked to play shy and oblivious. But she was not like that...when I publish the story named 'Behind Closed Doors' (another Ami/Mako FF) you'll understand princess Mercury's personality a bit better. _

_But for now o_ _n with the reading._

 _..._

 _Oh yeah, **GRAMMAR NAZIS BE NICE!**_

 _ **English** is **NOT** My native language, it is the **third** actually._

* * *

 **ALLOW YOURSELF**

 **By:** DeyoChan

 **PART V/VI**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

…

After having a delicious dinner, just the two of them, alone; both girls leave the fancy place Makoto picked and began to walk towards the park that divides the road to both departments.

Makoto smiles looking at the sunset reflected in the small koi pond near to the same path that had gathered her with Ami the day before.

Turning her gaze where the silent brunette, Ami smiles slightly amused realizing that perhaps she's thinking the same as Makoto looking at said path. Acting very OOC, Ami takes Makoto's hand in hers, following said brunette towards the same bench where she ventilated her feelings for the brunette the day before

With a great blush on her face, Makoto allowed herself to be guided to the bench where Ami took a sit. With a huge grin in her face, she notices that it's the same bench from their previous afternoon; where Ami had decided spend her on her seventeen birthday by her side.

Sitting next to the other, completely ignoring the lack of space between them, Ami rests her head against Makoto's shoulder without letting go of her hand.

The brunette feels her heart is about to jump out of its place because of Ami's sweet gesture, _She is so close again..._

"Mako-ch… _Makoto_ ," Ami whispers.

"Yeah, _Ami_?" The brunette notices the lack of honorific after her name so she decides to do the same with her fiend's name.

"I'm sorry I was all confused..." a brief questioning _Uh,_ was released by the brunette not getting what Ami was talking about, "- like…three years ago, when we just met ... when I was into-"

Immediately Makoto understands, "Oh, is okay."

"Yeah," Ami sighs, trying to explain, "I think it was a momentary crush and-"

Makoto cuts the torrent of unnecessary explanations, "I understand. It a-also happened to me." She murmurs softly.

Slowly, Ami raises her head to connect blue eyes with green. Makoto nods slightly flushed, without avoiding her gaze.

"But, not anymore." Ami said. Upon receiving a shook from Makoto's head and a slight squeeze on the hand she held, she asks again, "Who?"

That last question was the only thing that makes Makoto look away from Ami's eyes, "The same one as you." She said, bowing her head.

Ami cannot believe it, her eyes widen in surprise and she throws one of her hands to her lips, trying to silence her sudden laughter. "USAGI!?"

"HEY!" Makoto smiles amused as she watches her bluenette friend fight against the imminent laughter that her revelation causes in her, "-In my defense, I confused the friendship she offered me back then, when I was alone and in a new city, for something I deeper...but fortunately it was not it." She huffs feigning indignation at the very amused Mizuno Ami.

Nodding while still stifling her laughter, Ami tries to calm herself down before speaking again. Once she regains coordination between mind and body she talks again, voice shaking by small fits of laughter.

"S-Sorry M-Mako, but you had to admit it," Ami giggles once again wiping a tear that rolled down her eye because of the previous effort, "- i-it seems we have the same type of girl."

"Blonde, slender, former princess of the Moon, straighter than a ruler; and hopelessly in love with Tuxedo Kamen, a.k.a. Mamoru Shiba?"

Makoto's sarcastic response causes Ami to smirks, managing to control her laughter altogether once more she breaths, "That's right. The one named-"

"Mrs. Chiba to be?"

"Yeah." Ami sighs heavily, "Usagi."

Tilting her head, deep in her thoughts, Makoto asks, "Are you sure you're not-?"

"It's good to leave the past in the past," the bluenette caresses Makoto's cheek with one hand, "I'm looking forward and eager to have new memories."

Hearing Ami's affirmation, the brunette frowns thoughtfully, finally relaxing her scowl. _Ami's already made up her mind, trust her Makoto._ Reaching for Ami's hand, the one that was cupping her cheek, she silently waits for her to speak again.

 _It's the same thing she did yesterday before confessing to you, the best thing to do would be not to talk and stay cool and, do not screw it up, don't screw it up Makoto..._

"So…I think I always knew that you were the girl who tormented me sexily in my dreams." He unexpectedly released the chestnut.

 _Shit! NO! SHUT THE HELL UP MAKOTO! I can't take that back now!_

At the sudden statement, Ami was wearing a blush redder than Sailor Mars's high heels. She smiles softly at how Makoto stands silent, bowing her head again, obviously embarrassed. Taking a deep breath, the brainiac helps Makoto to raise her face, with her index finger and thumb underneath Makoto's chin, she coerces her gently looking at directly in the eye.

 _If Mako allowed herself to be brutally honest...the ideal is to allow myself to reciprocate the gesture. Even when it happened by accident._

"Mako...Are you talking about Silver Millennium memories?" she asked carefully. Receiving a nod she continues, "I'd be lying if I say that feel this way for you since the exact day we meet," Makoto smiled amused, she was having the same feeling about Ami, "I don't care what happened back then, I want this with you, in this life time. And even if-"

"Do you remember everything from Silver Millennium?!" A very impressed Makoto interrupted her.

"Er, yes. And you?"

"Vague details," murmurs Makoto shaking her head, pouting a bit. _Why do I have to be the only one that doesn't remember her whole past life!_

"In a way, you don't remembering that makes me happy, because that proves that we both chose this," Ami says holding close to her mouth Makoto's hand, "-and this," she kisses Makoto's knuckles very softly, gingerly, "-has nothing to do with our past," she assures, "-this is simply me: Mizuno Ami." The bluenette whispers against the soft hand, caressing Makoto's cheek with the hand that held said chin. When the brunette opens her mouth to ask again, Ami interrupted her, "Everyone will remember when it's their time."

Nodding calmly, Makoto took a look at her wristwatch and a smile appears in her face. In a second she suddenly stands up taking Ami's hand in hers, urging her to imitate her. The bluenette complies, and is immediately hugged warmly for her son-to-be-girlfriend.

Taking advantage of Ami's shocked face Makoto whispers into her ear, "Happy birthday, Ami. I asked your mom to tell me the hour you were born, so I thought it was only appropriate to congratulate you until the right time."

Ami is hugging her back tightly at the tender gesture; _Had she actually looked for my mother and asked her the time I was born? Makoto, you're unique. There is no doubt Mako is perfect... I need you so much._

Taking a short step away from Ami, Makoto pulls out of her purse a small and square box with a baby-blue bow embellishing it.

"Happy birthday Ames, I hope you like it," she says, holding the small object before her blue-haired friend.

Ami takes the gift and thanked the brunette and gives her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Blushing, Makoto invites her to sit beside her again on the bench and watch her open her present.

A déjà vu sensation hangs above them both when Ami starts to opening her present. Blinking for clearer ideas, the bluenette sums up her task by finishing tearing apart the paper enveloping the box and takes out the content. She was astounded at what she found.

…

 **::TBC::**

* * *

 ** _Well:_**

 _R &R if you like it, remember that reading a comment from you guys helps me a lot to bring myself to update sooner_ _!_

 _So we're almost at the end of this and it's been wonderful to write about Ami and Makoto but next story is gonna be about Harmonia and Minako...probably a Rei/Minako (the steamy stuff) if you guys want that...so I am asking you,_

 _Which story do you want to read next update?_

 _Don't worry, I'm going to publish both of them._

 ** _..Final note.._**

 ** _I've never published a story if it's NOT finished._**

 ** _-at least finished in Hebrew and ready to be translated-_**


	6. Birthday Presents

_**Hi!**_

 _Thank you, thank you, thaaaank youuu guys for leaving rwvs and thanks to all those whom had sent me PMs, I really appreciate your feedback!_

 _ **A/N** :_

 _Some of you have been telling me that Ami seems a bit OoC but in DeyoChan's SM universe she's not that OoC, If you've read **'Bedtime Stories'** you'll get what I mean._

 _::::_

 ** _THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!_**

 ** _I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!_**

 _Oh yeah, **GRAMMAR NAZIS BE NICE!**_

 _ **English** is **NOT** My native language, it is the **third** actually_

* * *

 **ALLOW YOURSELF**

 **By** : DeyoChan

 **PART VI/VI**

 **BIRTHDAY PRESENTS**

…

"D-Do you like it?" Makoto asks nervously.

Wordlessly, the bluenette nods vigorously, gripping the little detail in her hands, "It's beautiful." She whispers in awe.

Makoto released the air in her lungs, air that she didn't know she was holding. Taking from Ami's hands the small present, she asks.

"Can I?"

Nodding, Ami handles Makoto a fine and elegant white-gold bracelet. Ami's sight couldn't ignore the engraved message at the back of the piece of jewelry.

Noticing where Ami's blue gaze was focused, Makoto smiles before describing the object to her.

"I-I remember that..." Makoto clears her throat, "I know that you love Star Wars," she says holding a displeasure gesture. ' _And everyone knows that the best syfy show is Star Trek!'_ "That you had been waiting for these _things_ to be on sale on-line."

Ami simply nods, she was speechless. Her gaze flying from Makoto's lips to her hands were the bracelet was being held. ' _When did I become so lucky? Makoto this is so beautiful, you are a unique girl!'_

"And I know you adore Yoda's lightsaber because-"

"Because he's an incorruptible genius despite having the power and knowledge on his hands. Although, Anakin was the balance of the force therefore the strongest but he was corrupted by the dark side and-"

Ami stop in her tracks looking and hearing Makoto's laugh, ' _Sorry Mako-chan, I just got a bit carried away!'_ Nodding, smirk on her face, Makoto takes from Ami's small hand the bracelet in question.

 _'The only thing here Ames, is that Star Trek is the best series, not Star Wars!'_ Makoto mentally rolls her eyes. ' _Someday we will have a **very** serious talk about this.'_ She thought smiling as she parted the two ends of said bracelet to reveal the inscription inside.

Indeed, the bracelet was a unique one. It was a filmy lightsaber in a wristband shape to fit perfectly on the wrist where it should be wear. One of the ends of the saber tip had a tiny little button slightly attached almost to the 'handle' lightsaber. The other end was completely translucent, where the lightsaber color should be _._

 _'It looks like it is made from some very fine aluminum alloy in the 'handle' part and the saber area seems to be some kind of sleek plastic.'_ Thought Ami; inspecting her present very close to her eyes. ' _I wonder why the lightsaber has no color; I remember I saw these come in three colors and…-'_

The bluenette eyes landed at the inside of the bracelet, where an inscription was graved in an unrecognizable language to her.

Makoto kindly cleared Ami's silent doubts, "It's Jovian." Ami raises her gaze at Makoto's words, "The inscription, it is Jovian. It says: **_Happy Birthday Ami_**." She beamed at the shorter girl as she gently places the bracelet on her girl's left wrist.

Ami gapes at her, "It's beautiful," she whispers, unable to add something else. She suddenly frowns, "You told me that you only remember vague details!" Ami was having a hard time trying to sound upset at Makoto, while the latest keep smiling mischievously at her, "I highly doubt that a complete language qualifies as a _vague_ detail!"

"Sure it does." Makoto smiles even wider with a shrug, downplaying the Jovian-language thing. "D'you like it?"

Watching Ami's nodding speechless and her bright blue eyes locked on the fine jewelry, made her smile again.

"It's beautiful." Tinally answers the bluenette, "Thank you Mako-ch...Makoto."

"I'm glad you like it." Makoto exhales a breath of relief, smiling at the lack of honorific, "I couldn't know if the jewelry guys would get it in time. I gave them the designs and all, you know those plastic things on the internet looked fragile and, well I wanted to give you something more spec-"

At the word _jewelry_ and _guys_ , Ami's attention refocuses on Makoto's face one more time, "Je-Jewelery?"

Makoto simply nods, "Well yeah." she adds, nervously scratching the back of her neck, "You'd not think I was going to give you a trinket that everyone will be wearing the next month." Amazed, Ami still does not utter a word looking at the elegant piece of jewelry on her left wrist, "This one is a customized piece, is not the one from the intenet."

Still smiling, Makoto beacons her to press the tiny button that simulates the real button of the lightsaber. Nodding in understanding Ami presses the indicated button, marveled at seeing it lit up the filmy lightsaber area the same blue color as the Jedi masters of Ami's favorite fictional saga.

Looking at her gaping wordlessly, Makoto takes Ami's hand in hers and began to move it back and forth, up and down, earning a small squeal from Ami when she heard the distinctive sound emitted from the lightsaber when it was waving it thru the air. Ami finally lost it when Makoto high-fived her in said hand and she was rewarded with the lightsaber against lightsaber unique _clashing sound._

"Oh, Kami…I love it Mako, thank you!"

 _'Kami, I do not remember being so happy on my birthday the last years!'_ Ami throws herself embracing Makoto again, suddenly kissing her fully on the mouth.

Makoto froze, surprised that she was the one receiving and not initiating said kiss, but she found herself a second later giving in, tenderly and softly kissing Ami back.

Parting away from Makoto, a huge blush on her cheeks, Ami whispers softly, "I promise to take care of it and carry it with me always!"

Makoto nods smiling and hugging Ami again, amused by the cute red tint on her cheeks. Enjoying the sudden embrace she was trapped in, she allowed them to be enveloped by the joy both feel.

"You know Ami?" Makoto whispers from her slightly inclined position, so she can reach the bluenette's ear, "There are a couple of things I remember," She whispers moving away facing Ami, "-from back then, Silver Millennium."

Moving slightly away from Makoto without breaking the visual contact with her, Ami manages to articulate, "An-And could that be?"

Now, Makoto was the one holding her by the chin gently, "One of them," she whispers, leaning her forehead on Ami's, "-Was calling you my girlfriend."

The bluenette feels her mouth suddenly go dry, knees shaking a little but she holds on by Makoto's waist nodding before whispering.

"I-In this lifetime," she swallows heavily wandering her blue gaze from the Emerald orbs landing her eyes on Makoto's cherry glossed lips, "Y-You can you call me that Mako…" she proposes, "I-If, only if that's what you want."

Closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, Makoto smiles without separating her forehead from Ami's, "I would love to, if you want it too. Ami, My girlfriend," she murmurs, "-the other thing is-" she open her eyes slowly approaching her lips to Ami's.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I really want to kiss you again Ami," she said, her lips barely millimeters away from Ami's, "Kissing you was the top of my favorite things back then and... I really love to be with you in this lifetime and I want to make kissing you my favorite thing again."

 _'Yeah, just kissing is okay for now.'_ Instantly, Ami's hand in the Auburn hair slid along her jaw, inviting her, capturing her lips with hers as soon as she could. Makoto rises inside her goose bumps and oblivion; how sweet it was to kiss her.

How long had she wanted this? Staring at her lips, wondering what her kiss was like. Finding tenderness and hunger didn't surprise her in the least.

It had only been a few weeks after her friend helped her getting over Usagi's crush when Ami started to feel something she had deemed inappropriate for her best friend. She had forbidden herself to dwell on it; afraid to facing what nestled inside her would worsen the situation.

It felt to Ami like she had opened Pandora's Box by only allows herself to kiss the girl she… _loves_?

All her feelings, all the passion…everything that had been boiling inside her for years began to run free. And for the first time Ami came aware of how hopelessly in love she was. And for the first time in her life, instead of loneliness, she feel loved, she feel Makoto holding her.

 _'Amazingly, miraculously Makoto want me too.'_

Pulling apart slowly, Makoto rested her forehead against Amis's beaming at her, breathing hard.

"T-That was… _wow_ …" Makoto panted.

"Indeed…wow." Ami chuckles breathing equally ragged, "Still your favorite thing to do?"

Makoto nods beaming a thousand watt smile taking Ami by the hand as she begins to pull her towards the path that will led them to Hikawa Shrine.

 _'There will be plenty of time to kiss my girlfriend later tonight... Kami, my girlfriend! Ami-chan is my girlfriend!'_

"Mako, where are we going?"

"Come on, Rei-chan's waiting for us!" She chuckles pulling Ami without letting go of her hand, "You didn't think the girls were going let your birthday go by without a cake, did you?"

"B-But I called Rei-chan and she and the girls said yes to gather tomorrow and-"

"Usagi will never allow it! We ought to celebrate your birthday the CORRECT day."

Laughing and walking after Makoto, Ami longed to spend the rest of her afternoon and night beside her newly acquired girlfriend and best friends.

For the first time in years, Ami was happy that her plans were off her agenda. ' _I may get used to this…'_

 **:::END:::**

* * *

 ** _Well:_**

 _Well, that was a thing!_

 _Thank you for been here with me, thanks to the braves revierws and thanks to all of you that had PM me sharing your ideas of what's to come with our fav. senshis!_

 _R &R if you like it, remember that reading a comment from you guys helps me a lot to bring myself to update sooner_ _!_

 ** _Final note:_**

 ** _New story is about to be publish, I just hope to get some feedback on this one before I publish it._**

 ** _A quick, question...I have a few stories ready to be aired:_**

 ** _\- ''Behind Closed doors''_** _an_ _Ami/Mako rated M story *shrugs*_

 ** _\- ''I could've died!''_** _a Minako and Harmonia fun FF._

 ** _\- "Are you sure?"_** _Minako/Rei, fluff-sexy, Rated M._

 **:::::**

 **All the stories above are already finished and betareaded, ready to be aired, I'll just wait for your suggestions.**


End file.
